Far 'N' Heartless!
by XThatAnonymousWriterX
Summary: [REWRITTEN] "I really like her, but the thing is, she HATES my guts, but what can I do to make her mine? Well try every trick in the book of course!" You never know how things will end up - two people, one hates the other, one likes the other - Lucy and Natsu get stranded in Castelia together, and have to tolerate each other until...well until they get home! NaLu AU [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the rewritten version of Far 'N' Heartless! Things are slightly different, like chapter lots and stuff. So I hope you like it! Please leave a review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Far n heartless: Chap 1**

_**Natsu's POV**_

Silky blonde hair, wonderful chocolate, brown orbs, angelic face - an angel is what she was. Sitting beside the river, on the lush green grass, the rays of the sun made her hair golden and shine. Her feet were bare, as she dipped her feet into the cool water, smiling and giggling. Oh how cute she looked. There were rosy pink flowers that surrounded her, and the breeze made her hair flow, ever so elegantly, backwards. She looked beautiful, Lucy, her name was Lucy Heartfilia.

I opened my eyes, to see Lucy slumped across her desk, well at least my daydream was peaceful...damn that rain, pouring like there's no tomorrow. Gosh...I looked over to Lucy, always radiant in my eyes - even though her hair was all over the place. I turned to look at the front, where the teacher was, oh yeah, name's Natsu Dragneel, 18 years old and I attend Fairy Tail Academy, also known as 'FTA'. I'm one of the popular guys here, and I can get any girl I like, but I'm not a player. Just so you know, I don't judge girls on their body; I don't care if I fall in love with some ugly person, because it's about what's in their heart right? Not their looks.

I sighed as all I heard was the rain...rain, rain go away! For fuck sake already, it was annoying! Well all of that was going to change, starting tomorrow is that start of Summer break, 3 months! We students are going to Crocus Resort, located in the capital city of Fiore, Crocus! The weather there is supposed to hot and sweet, and it's 5 star, which is great - hot springs, theme parks, arcades, beaches - so cool! That part that sucked was the fact that students had to pay 5000 Jewels each, to pay for the trip.

"Make sure you brats are at Magnolia Train Station tomorrow morning, before 9am! From there we will go to Castelia Coach Station and we will head for Crocus! We should arrive in Castelia at 10am and at 11am; we will set off for Crocus!" Makarov explained, "I and Porlyusica will be there, to look after and supervise you!"

I didn't listen to the rest of his talk; all I did was staring at Lucy, before I felt a kick behind my chair. I whipped around, "What the hell Gray?!" I whisper-shouted.

"Quit staring at her! You look like some pervert!" Gray replied, "And it's not like she's going to notice you!"

Oh yeah, did I mention? I'm head over heels in love with Lucy, but she hates my guts, all she ever does is be harsh and cold towards me, which pisses me off. "So what?!" I replied. "At Crocus, she's going to be mine, I'll tell you that!" I huffed as Gray snickered.

"She hates your guts, man, she doesn't even talk to you!"

"Shut it stri-"

"Shut up guys!" Jellal snapped, he sat next to me.

"Anyway, Luce is gonna fall head over heels for me, once we get to Crocus, she'll be my girl and I promise you that!" I retorted in response, as I turned back around.

"C'mon guys, you lot are helpless at supporting your friends!" Romeo said, he was the person that sat next to Gray. "Anything can happen!"

Gray snickered, "Romeo, he has been asking her on a date for like _6 months_ and he was rejected!"

"I'll succeed this time, if any girl can fall for my charms, so can Lucy!" I grinned.

"Since when did you learn the word _'Succeed'_, dumbass?" Gray teased.

"Shut the fuck up." I said, whilst standing and picking up my bag, as school was now over.

"Well fuck you too." Gray replied, as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Even though he's a pain in the ass, he is still my 'BMF', you know, _Best Mate Forever?_ 'Friend' sounds girly, catch my drift? No offence to any of you guys, out there! Gray's also like a brother to me, same with Jellal and Romeo.

* * *

I walked down the hallway with the guys, and met up with the girls - Lucy, Erza, Juvia and Wendy. The only people who were single in our group were me and Lucy, (Wendy and Romeo don't count, as they're kids) but she acts like I don't exist. I haven't done anything to her, absolutely nothing, well except from playing tricks on her, sometimes! Everyone's used to my games, arguments with Gray, playing pranks on the teacher, but Lucy...gosh she can't take a joke! It was never aimed at her or anything, she wasn't affected, and so what was her problem? But I still like her; she's a weirdo, but a good weirdo!

"What's up girls?" Gray asked, as a blue haired girl, Juvia, clung to his arm like a magnet. "We're good, thanks Gray! Juvia thinks you're so kind, asking!" she gushed, yeah she's weird, but that's what makes her unique! I looked at Lucy, she had on a bored expression like always, and she looked annoyed. "What's up, Luce?" I grinned at her, "Anything wrong?"

She looked at me and gave me the stink eye, "Yeah, you and your face!" she replied, turning away, huffing. I sighed, see what I mean? I chose not to pick a fight with her; it's not exactly 'Manly', to pick a fight with girls. I turned back around as Erza, demon Erza (Let me tell you), whispered to me, "I'm sorry Natsu for any harsh things Lucy has said to you. She's just..." she trailed off, "Just give her time yeah? She'll eventually come round." She smiled at me, as I nodded back at her. "Whisper whatever you want, I don't give a damn!" Lucy spoke. Without warning, Erza slammed my face into her chest, keeping me in a headlock, "E-Erza...sh-top...c-ushing...me..." I choked out. However, she just kept on grinning. Thankfully, Jellal noticed, "Erza, you should let go of him now..." he spoke.

"Oh sorry Natsu, am I crushing you?" She asked me, smiling.

I rolled my eyes, _Naw, what do ya think? You're feeding me!_, I nodded in response as she dropped my head and I became free! "That was a hug." she simply replied. I stared at her before turning back to the guys.

"You guys are so immature!" Lucy said, in disgust. I ignored her. The reason why I don't choose to fight with her is because I know she's a lovely person, I know she's been keeping something inside, and only is harsh to me to cover it up. I bet she's feeling sadness, so I don't want to make it worse. Everyone has sad times, my father Igneel, he was the best father I could have ever asked for, but when I was nine years old, he abandoned me, along with my mother. I lived all alone with my younger sister Wendy, for about a couple of weeks, before we were taken in by the orphanage. There, I met the guys, Gray and Jellal. I was glad because I couldn't look after Wendy properly as she was only three and I finally had help. When I became 16, I moved out and bought an apartment, and I live with there with Wendy. I've been working really hard after school, and have been saving up for this trip, because I had to pay double, for both me and Wendy. Wendy may be only 12, but she is really smart and has skipped years and is now with me. Same with Romeo.

"Anyone wanna come over to my place, for a little hangout?" Erza suggested.

"Nope." Lucy spoke first, "That pig is going to hog all the food, and I haven't finished packing." She pointed a finger at me and I ignored her.

"Sorry Erza, I'm going out for dinner with Juvia and Lyon." Gray added, Lyon was his older brother.

"Oooh! Gray and Juvia, kissing in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lucy and Wendy sang, smirking.

"Shut up, didn't I mention, Lyon?" Gray replied, blushing.

"You can always ditch him, man!" Romeo added.

"Juvia loves you Gray, let's go on a date!" Juvia squealed.

"E-eh Juvia! Stop it!" Gray replied. "We're not a couple!"

"Awe c'mon man! Everyone knows you two like each other just kiss and get it over with!" I teased, as Gray punched me in my jaw.

"Argh fuck, what the hell Ice princess?!" I replied, staggering backwards. Once I got my balance back, I punched him back. He, obviously, punched me back, in which I returned.

"Immature as always," Lucy groaned, as Erza, smashed my head against Gray's.

"Erza...Ow..." mumbled Gray, as I literally saw Erza with red eyes and flaming hair. I shook my head as Wendy helped me up. "Are you okay, brother?" she asked me, as I ruffled her hair in response.

"So Wendy, you coming?" Erza asked.

Wendy smiled, "It's up to Natsu, if he goes, I'll go."

Erza turned to me, as I sighed, "Nah thanks Erza, it won't feel like a _'Hangout'_ with only a few of us." I replied. In truth, I don't want to go, because: A. Lucy wasn't going. B. I haven't started packing.

"I have to go now, guys!" Romeo said, running off.

"Bye Romeo!" Wendy smiled, as I nudged her shoulder.

"You have a crush on him!" I teased, as my blue haired sister blushed.

"No I don't!" She squeaked, as the rest of us burst into laughter.

"So, no one's coming? That's fine; I have some work to finish off anyway." Erza replied. "No, I'll come." Jellal replied, softly.

Erza smiled, "Thanks." she replied with a small blush on her cheeks.

The two of them stared at each other, all _'Lovey dovey'_. "Okay, enough mushy time, do it at home, yeah? It's disgusting!" I spoke up as Jellal and Erza both blushed.

* * *

I entered the apartment, followed by Wendy. "Brother, shall I make some snacks?" she asked me as I nodded. As soon as I entered my room, I flung my bag somewhere and I flopped down on the bed. "Starting tomorrow, I will use my charm on Luce, to make her mine..." I sighed, smiling.

After I had finished packing, I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, it was the next morning and Wendy was jumping on my bed. "Brother, brother! Wake up, we're going to be late!" she cried, as I groaned.

**Chapter 1 is now finished! YAAY! I hope you guys liked it and please leave a review! Feel free to check out my other stories, like my one shots: The Things He Did and Behind Bars! **


	2. Chapter 2

'**Sup people, I am here with a new chapter. Sorry for the LONG wait, but here it is! Please enjoy it and leave a review, Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT!**

**Chapter 2**

_**Natsu's POV**_

It's a Saturday morning, and do you know how I DON'T want to be woken up? Well, like this!

"Brother, brother! Wake up, we're going to be late!" a voice said, the voice that belonged to my sister, Wendy. She was jumping on me, whilst I was enjoying my dream about burgers and chicken, and oh, don't forget hot sauce!

I groaned, in annoyance, "What's wrong...Wendy?"

She huffed in response, "BROTHER~!" She whined, cutely. "We're going to be late for our trip to Crocus!"

I opened an eye in confusion, wondering what she meant before it all clicked in my mind. I shot up from my slumber, knocking Wendy to the floor. I turned to my left, my eyes falling on my digital alarm clock. "8:30! Shit!" I cursed, wondering why my alarm clock didn't wake me up. "Why? Why? WHY?!" I whined, as I realised I had turned the alarm call off, the previous night, thinking that I would wake up early.

I flung the duvet covers on the floor, as I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I washed my face and checked my hair. Messy. I ran my hands through it, making it neater, but it stayed slightly messy. After that, I dashed to my room to get some clothes and got changed. I put on a pair of black jeans, red Converses, with a plain white t-shirt and dark blue blazer.

I stuffed my wallet, phone, an extra hoodie, a pair of trousers and some other unimportant things, into my backpack and hurried into the kitchen with my suitcase. Wendy was there, all ready, with her bags, drinking a glass of juice, probably waiting for me.

"Brother, I have made you some toast. We have twenty minutes to get to the train station." She smiled, as if we weren't in a rush.

I grinned at her, "Yeah thanks, Wendy. But we should get going now!" I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out of the apartment, eating and dragging my suitcase along with me to the train station.

* * *

I panted heavily as I stopped at the train station, where Gray and the others were. Wendy trailed behind me, just as exhausted.

"Man, 5 minutes left till we leave, what took so long?" Gray asked.

"None of your business, stripper." I replied, resting my back against a pole.

"Let me guess, you over slept and if Wendy wasn't there for you, you would have been screwed." He replied.

"Shut up." I retorted as I turned towards my blue-haired sister. I had to thank her; she had gotten my clothes set out and my breakfast ready. She smiled sweetly at me, "Thanks Wendy, you really helped me out, back there."

She nodded, "You're welcome; just make sure to check your things next time!"

I noticed that everyone was here; the girls were here, the boys and everyone else, including teachers. However, the blonde haired female was nowhere in sight. "Hey guys, where's Lucy?" I asked.

Erza stopped talking with Gray and Jellal, "Lucy? She's...not here yet." She slowly spoke.

"She's not? But we're about to leave." Gray replied.

"If she was, wouldn't she start shouting at me, nonstop?" I added.

"Come on brats, get on the train. We're leaving! Anyone not here will have to deal with it!" Makarov announced, as Porlyusica checked people off a list.

"Where is Heartfilia?" she asked, her face expressionless.

"She's...n-not here!" Juvia said.

"Tch. I hate humans, always late for things!" she grumbled.

"Well, if Lucy isn't here, we should still leave. It's her responsibility to be on time." Makarov explained, as people started boarding the train.

Soon, it was our turn to board, since we were at the end of the line.

"C'mon Natsu, I know you have motion sickness, but you still have to get on the train." Romeo said.

"Yeah...I know. But Lucy..." I replied, looking out in the distance. "We should wait for her."

"Wait for her? Wendy called her, she didn't pick up!" Gray replied.

"We're her friends; she may be running a little late!" I replied.

"A little?" Gray repeated, going back a step, off the train.

"You know what I mean!" I retorted. Only Jellal and the girls were behind me, so we still had enough time to wait for Lucy, _IF _we boarded the train like snails.

"Come on Natsu, move!" Erza complained.

"I'm waiting for Lucy." I simply stated.

"Lucy?" Erza repeated, as I nodded.

"I'm not moving until Lucy is here." I added, blocking the entrance to the train.

"Juvia hasn't seen Lucy, since yesterday. She might not be com-" she want cut off by someone shouting.

"Minna! Wait for me!" I turned around and smiled – Lucy was _FINALLY_ here!

"Lucy, you're here!" I spoke.

She panted as she approached us, but when I spoke, she rolled her eyes and turned to face Erza and Juvia.

"Thanks for waiting!" Lucy gushed. I think she may have overslept, because she was late. Her silky blonde hair was out and she had a small side pony tail, held secure by a small blue ribbon. She wore a plain white tube top, with a red jacket, which had a pink lining. Along with that, she wore a blue skirt and brown boots.

"No problem, Lucy. But you should thank Natsu, he told us to wait for you." Erza explained. I blushed and quickly jumped onto the train, instantly regretting it, due to my motion sickness.

"Tch." Lucy huffed and pushed past me and walked onto the train, as everyone followed.

I huffed as I sat across to Lucy, next to Romeo, my face already a pale shade of green.

* * *

It had been half an hour, and I felt so sick. Romeo had given me so many paper bags to puke in, which did help. However, other students seemed to catch my illness, by watching me puke. I mean, who is _that_ stupid and dumb, to _look_ at someone puking? That's just plain gross!

I turned to my left to see Lucy reading a book, calmly. Gray and Jellal were sitting behind her, chatting away. She looked to peaceful, in her own little world; whilst, me, on the other hand, was puking my guts out. Oh how I hate vehicles...

"Help me...someone..." I groaned, sliding back in my seat.

"Baka. You should have brought your motion sickness patches." I heard Lucy mutter under her breath. "I'm not amazed because your brain is the size of a peanut."

My motion sickness patches? Wh- Oh yeaaah! I forgot about those. Damn. Why did I leave them, knowing I would have to go on damn train?! Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT! I mentally pulled out my hair in frustration, _mentally_ because I felt too weak to physically move.

I groaned in annoyance, why did Lucy have to be right? No, why was I so stupid to leave them behind. Argh. I am _SO_ pissed right now!

My train of thoughts was interrupted when I heard Gray snicker and Lucy whine. "Gray, give it back! I was on the good bit!" I turned to see her, trying to reach out for her book which Gray was holding.

"Hmm...Let's see." He muttered, flipping through pages, before reading aloud. "_'Her hair flew in the wind, dancing, ever so elegantly, with the falling Sakura petals. Her face was emotionless; her body was still, as her glowing green eyes stared at the man before her. Danny could only gaze at her beauty, he smiled before cautiously approaching her.' _Is this romance or something, because I don't wanna read on!"

"Gray! Give it back, NOW!" Lucy cried, starting to climb over the back of her seat.

Gray continued to flip through the book, his eyes widening a few pages later. He had a small blush on his cheeks and he though the book in a random direction. The book smacked me in the face and landed just before my feet. I glanced over to Gray, to see him with a tissue, blowing his nose and I noticed some red. "What type of books do you read, Lucy?" I heard Gray stutter.

"You weren't supposed to read it, idiot!" Lucy yelled, losing her balance and toppling over onto Gray and Jellal.

Romeo picked up the book, unnoticed, and started to read the page, Gray had previously read. "What...d-does it say?" I asked, feeling sick.

"Um_...'He pushed her up against the wall, nibbling on her neck. He ran his hand up and down her sides before ripping her shirt, clean off-'_Eew NO!" Romeo threw the book forwards, and it _SOMEHOW_ landed amongst the bags of puke. Hey, they're not all mine, I'm not the only one who gets train sick! Check out steel guts, Gajeel, barfing! Oh yeah, you can't see what I'm seeing.

The book sank into the puke and everyone said, "EEEEEW." Well of course they did, who wouldn't?

"NATSU!" Lucy fumed, her hair practically on fire.

"W-What?" I asked, what had I done?

"You BAKA!" she screamed, "It's _YOUR_ entire fault!"

"What did _I_ do?" I replied, "I didn't even touch that thing!"

"You might have not touched it, but you left your motion sickness patches! You idiot!" she explained, angry.

"What the hell do my patches have got to do with your stupid book?!" I asked.

"Well, if you had never vomited, other people wouldn't have felt sick and _MY _book wouldn't have fallen in the puke!" she screamed.

She's always angry at me, so I chose to ignore her. She's always blaming me for things, and it's not my fault it happened. Gray was the one who took her book and _she's_ the one who reads naughty books! Where the hell do _I_ come into all of that? See? Nowhere, so she has no right to yell at me!

I should've told her that, instead of staying silent. But hey, who wants to talk when they feel sick and can't move?

I rested my head against the back of the uncomfortable seat, and somehow had fallen asleep.

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of someone shaking me. "Ngh...Five more minutes..." I groaned, before I felt a loud connection.

I shot up to see Lucy, with her hands on her hip. "I can't believe I _actually_ touched you!" she scoffed, annoyed.

"Why the hell did you slap me?" I asked, angry. "I was sleeping, and you go shaking me like there's no fucking tomorrow!"

"Geez pyro. Romeo couldn't wake you up, and like the idiot you are, you didn't wake up." She replied, turning around.

"Geez, never heard of speaking?" I retorted, as I stood up and grabbed my bags.

"Shut your trap and get out of the train, we're here." Lucy ordered, angrily.

"Yeah, that hurt my feelings, so much!" I replied, sarcastically, in a whiny voice.

In return, she kicked me, which I, of course, dodged. I walked out of the train with my bag slung over my shoulder, without a care in the world.

* * *

"Attention brats! We are now is Castelia Bus Station! We are going to leave for Crocus in ONE HOUR! You are free to do whatever you like, but make sure you are here at exactly 10 to 11 and be good little brats! Do not get yourselves in trouble!" Makarov explained, standing on a table, because he's short.

"I and Porlyusica will be at the food court at half past ten, if you need us. If you would like to leave your things in the coach, you may!" He spoke, "Now get lost brats and DON'T LOSE YOUR TICKETS!" He shooed us away.

As soon as he said that, I dashed toward the food court, passing a gift shop, a bookstore, a games store and a few other shops. I gazed upwards, seeing glass lights that hung like fairy lights. The escalators were gold and looked very fancy and a sweet smell roamed the station. Castelia sure was fancy and rich. The aroma of fresh treats, coming from the bakery, entered my nose and I couldn't resist the urge to walk away. However, the bakery was far away, in the distance, and I was amazed at how good my nose was.

I walked past another gift shop, and a balloon, in the shape of the number _eighteen, _caught my eye. I walked into the shop, as I remembered Lucy's 18th birthday. It was in about a week's time, and I decided to get her something. I walked around the shop, amazed at how many things there were. From glittering cards, to sugary sweets, from charms and bracelets, to football key rings – there were so many things!

I searched through the cards, looking through glittery cards, with sparkly gems, bordering the sides. A golden card was sitting in the corner. It had white gems and silver sequins on the cover. And there was the number _eighteen _in big, pink, 3D letters. "It's perfect!" I grabbed it and stared, shocked at the price. "160 Jewels!" That was expensive for a card! Because it was for Lucy, I also picked up a silver bracelet that cost 190 J. Heck knows if Lucy will like this. It had an 'L' charm hanging off it, with silver smaller, key shaped charms.

I paid for the things and walked out, with the items in a small red gift bag, inside my backpack.

I entered the food court, watching my sister leave with Juvia and Gray. My stomach growled as I walked up to the counter, not noticing someone standing there.

"One chicken burger, with hot sauce and chocolate cookie, please." I simply said, with my elbow on the counter.

The lady had a shocked facial expression, "H-hot sauce?" she repeated as I nodded.

"So would you like a drink with that?" she asked.

"Um yeah, Cola." I answered.

"Okay, that's 380J please. Students going to Crocus get a 15% discount." She replied.

"Sweet." I grinned, handing her 304J. She handed me my food as I sat down at a table.

I took a bite out of my burger before I was disturbed, "Ahem!"

I looked up...

**TBC...**

* * *

**Sorry nothing happened in this chapter, shits gonna happen in the next chapter, so please stay tuned! Don't forget to leave a review, and feel free to check out my other stories!**

**Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wah, I feel so bad for not updating in like 5 months! The bad thing about not updating in a long time is that you forget what you were going to write for the next chapter, or at least I do. Well I've started my summer holidays, so I have 6 weeks to update all my fanfics atleast once! Do you guys think I can do it? So anyway, I wrote some of this chapter back in February, but when I read it over today it was quite bland so I rewrote it, I hope you like this chapter – please leave a review! Oh by the way, I made Castelia up. Its not real!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 3**

_**Lucy's POV**_

Once we were free to do as we please, I sighed not knowing what to do. I turned to see what Natsu was doing but he was gone – probably went to stuff his face with food – I'm not surprised. One day, he's going to eat himself sick. My eyes began to wander until they landed on a certain someone's suitcase, "That idiot left his suitcase." I muttered as I walked over to it. _I guess I can take both our suitcases to the coach so we don't have to drag such a heavy thing around. _

As I turned around, I came face to face with Erza who had Juvia and Wendy trailing behind her. "Hey Lucy, want to go the cake shop? I've heard the strawberry cakes here are to die for!" Erza suggested, with a twinkle of excitement in her eyes. Erza may be a scary demon sometimes but she can be quite childish when it comes to strawberry cakes or any type of delicious dessert.

"Juvia saw a gift store; Juvia wants to buy something for her beloved Gray! Want to come with me, love-rival?" Juvia asked, with hearts practically popping out of her eyes.

"Er..." I stuttered, deciding on what to do. "I'm not your love-rival, Juvia, I don't like Gray."

"Lucy, if you don't mind, can you come with me to the sweet shop?" Wendy asked, shying away behind Juvia's back.

"Actually I was going to-" Wendy cut me off.

"Is that Natsu's?" she asked, pointing at the suitcase that I held.

Erza and Juvia stopped chatting to look at me, "Um...yeah?"

"What are you doing with it?" Juvia asked, curiously.

I felt my cheeks warm up slightly as I thought of something to say, "Well... since he left it behind, I decided to put it in the coach for him since I was heading there myself," I told them. It wasn't a lie, it was 100% true.

Juvia just giggled, "I think love-rival is just doing it because she likes Natsu!"

"Wait what?" I exclaimed, with a pink blush, "I do _not_ like him!"

"You're right, you don't _like_ him, you _luuuuurve_ him!" Wendy teased, rolling her tongue. Wendy may be the youngest, the nicest and cutest in our group, but sometimes she could be the devil!

"I think she has a point." Erza added, "It's obvious you like him."

"Who likes who?" another voice came in, however it was a deep voice belonging to a certain raven haired man who had a blue haired girl clinging onto him.

"Lucy likes Natsu!" Juvia squealed, putting her hands together.

"Well that's obvious. That idiot is too dense to notice your feelings for him!" Gray stated as I blushed madly.

"Be quiet!" I hissed, "I don't like Natsu and never will! I don't care if he likes me because he's just waiting his damn time!"

"Aw c'mon Lucy, you're being too harsh!" Gray replied.

"Leave me alone!" I replied, walking off. I swear, I love my friends to death but they get on my nerves sometimes! I don't have any feelings for that guy with a mess of beautiful pink locks and stunning hazel eyes and tan skin- who am I kidding? I just stated good things about him... damn. Okay let me state bad things about him! Yeah! Number one: he's an idiot! Number two: He eats like a pig! Number three:...he's brave and hand- there you go off again Lucy! Argh, it's so annoying! There's nearly _nothing_ bad about that guy! Truth is, I kinda _do _like him... I just don't want to tell him because I don't want to be with him as his girlfriend or something.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I heard my stomach rumble – oops. I forgot to eat my breakfast. Well atleast I got to the train station in time, I have to thank Natsu one day. However, not today or tomorrow or the day after that or the day after that or the day after that or the day after that or the day after that or the day after that! Basically, NEVER! Haha!

I walked outside into the bus park where all the coaches were parked. One coach had a line of people from my class, queuing to put their luggage in the coach. I joined the back of the line and by the time I had put my and Natsu's suitcase away, it was 10:24am. Again, my stomach rumbled. _I guess I could go to the food court to get some food and maybe the bookstore to get a new book since my other one... eew. _

As I walked through Castelia's famous bus station, I noticed a lot of expensive looking decoration. There were many shops, it was like I was walking through a massive shopping mall that had early everything! It was probably even bigger than the mansion I lived in back at home. Wait – did I mention I'm rich? Well I don't want to brag, but my dad is the CEO of his own company so I get a lot of money from him, even though he's far away. But I'm glad I'm away from him. I ran away from home a few years ago and the first person I met was Natsu. So right now I'm going to tell you the story of how I met Natsu...

_**Flashback No one's POV**_

_A 15 year old blonde walked around the town of Hargeon after being dropped off at the docks. She was a runaway; she was the heiress to the Heartfilia family's company. It was getting pretty late as the sun started to set and Lucy wanted a place to stay before it got really dark. "I should find a hotel first..." she muttered to herself as she walked through the quiet streets. _

_She had been walking for about half an hour now and she felt herself being lost. Suddenly, she bumped into a group of shady men who looked her up and down. "Sorry." Lucy squeaked as she tried to walk away but a man grabbed her hand._

"_Sorry honey, but would you mind coming with us?" the man licked his lip, tightening his grip on Lucy._

"_Let me go please!" Lucy replied, "I don't know you so I'm not coming with you!"_

_The man backed her up against a wall, "Be a good girl and you won't get hurt."_

"_What do you want with me?" Lucy spat with fear clearly plastered on her face._

"_I want to sell you over to Bosco to be a slave or a servant." The man told her, grabbing her other hand so she couldn't move._

"_No." Lucy replied, "Let me go!" she cried, kicking the man between his legs. The man let go of Lucy and fell to the floor in pain as another man slapped her. "Bora, you okay?" _

"_What do you think?!" The man known as Bora growled._

_The other men began to surround Lucy and started hitting her. When five minutes had passed, Lucy was beaten and lying on the ground with various injuries._

_Suddenly Bora got up and walked over to the blonde with a knife. He was so close to stabbing her when he fell forwards, knocked out due to a loud connection. "Hm... made in Bosco." Behind Bora stood a pink haired teenager holding a pan and he seemed to be reading the label on the bottom. _

"_That bastard knocked Bora out!" A man exclaimed, before he too was knocked out by the same teen. Once all the men were taken out, he grinned at the blonde, "You okay?" After that, he had carried her to his home where his sister, Wendy, had treated her. _

_Ever since, Lucy had always admired him._

_**End of Flashback**_

If it wasn't for Natsu I would've been a slave or some sort of prostitute or something. I'm really grateful to him.

As I entered the food court, I walked over to the counter where a man with dark purple hair and grey eyes stood; he seemed to be in his mid twenties. "What would you like to eat, babe?" he smirked at me as I eyed him in disgust. I chose to ignore him as I told him my order, "I'd like a cheese sandwich, a bottle of lemonade and two cupcakes please." I told him as he began scribbling down my order on a piece of paper.

"You from FTA?" he asked me as I nodded, "Well do you wanna know what I'd like to eat right now?" he asked me.

"Well there's a lot of food here, why don't you just take a break?" I asked him, trying not to sound mean.

"Yeah, I would take a break to eat you out, how about it?" he smirked at me, trying to seduce me as my hand worked on its own. _SLAP! _I grabbed my food with a huff and slammed my money down on the counter before I stomped my way over to a table.

As I sat down at a clean table, I noticed a certain pink head, stuffing his face. I looked at his features. His hair is such a vibrant pink I didn't think it was natural, but according to him it is and it was _salmon_ and not pink. I didn't know how long I was staring at him until a voice brought me out of my trance.

"You're going to stare holes into the guy." A voice chuckled. It was him, it was Gray. I turned around to see said man with Juvia behind him. "Shuttup Gray."

"Why doesn't love-rival go sit with him? He's alone." Juvia asked me.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"I bet he wants company like Juvia always wants Gray's company!" Juvia exclaimed, hugging Gray tightly as he blushed.

"But I don't want his company." I replied.

"Lucy." Gray looked at me sternly, "If you keep avoiding him like this and keep hating him, he will go away. Chances like this don't stay forever, waiting for you to take it. If you don't do something about your relationship with Natsu, it _will_ come to an end."

I processed his words, "But I don't want to be with him."

"You know, Juvia heard that Lisanna likes Natsu and she might confess to him at the resort." Juvia added, as I, uncontrollably, clenched my fist.

"So what? He's better off with Lisanna than me." I answered, standing up as I left with my food. I heard Gray and Juvia leave as I slowly and nervously went over to Natsu's table. I know Gray was right. Natsu won't always have feelings for me, he will move on in some point in his life.

I cleared my throat before him, "Ahem."

Immediately, Natsu lifted his head and he seemed a bit startled as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "L-Luce!" he exclaimed, "I mean _Lucy_. W-What are you doing here?" he stuttered. Poor guy – am I that harsh to him that I make him stutter like that? It's cute. I blushed at that thought.

"Um... Mind if I sit here?" I asked, nervously, twirling a strand of hair around my finger.

"O-Of course!" he beamed and sent me grin as I sent him a smile in return. It wasn't a fake smile; it was a true and genuine smile. It was something that people won't ever see me do with Natsu.

I sat down and began eating as he resumed back to his food. It was dead silent between us; I'm guessing Natsu doesn't want to say anything in case if I say something mean to him. Well who wouldn't? So I decided to break the barrier, "S-so N-Natsu," I began, finding it hard to say his name...

He looked at me, "So you um... left your suitcase back there, so I put it in the coach for you."

His eyes widened, "Uh really? Thanks." I felt my cheeks warm up as he smiled at me. "Next time, don't forget about your things like that! Castelia is full of thieves, you could have been robbed!" I then lectured.

"Uh yeah." He replied, nodding at my words. "So um Lucy... do you want to go the arcade with me or something?" he blurted out.

"What?" I asked, clearly knowing what he had just said.

"Forget it! Forget what I just said, you probably just want to relax or something!" he exclaimed, "After all, I _am_ an idiot and why would you want to hang out with an idiot like me?"

I smirked, "I was going to say _yes_ but if I should just forget it... okay then."

"Wait, seriously?" he asked, bewildered, "You want to go to the arcade... with _me?_"

"Sure, why not?" I asked, I don't know... but I feel as if I should improve my relationship with Natsu like Gray said. Maybe... just _maybe_, I might tell him about my feelings for him... if everything goes okay.

"Great!" Natsu gleamed as he stood up with his bag hanging from one shoulder. I noticed a red gift bag poking out of his bag, it was beautifully decorated, _what did he buy and who did he buy it for?_

Unexpectedly, Natsu grabbed my wrist and ran off, pulling me along with him. "Wait you idiot! I left my trash on the table!"

"Who cares?" he sent me a smile as I blushed.

* * *

**Okay, I bet you guys are like "why doesn't she confess?" or "Why doesn't she want to be with him?" Well those answers will be revealed in time! Let me tell you one thing, Lucy WON'T confess, because something will happen! HEHE! Tell me your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a review! Oh and feel free to check out my other fanfics like **_**Chaser**_**, **_**Twin Mages**_** or **_**Crashed In**_**. Thanks!**


End file.
